An Uncontrollable Desire en español
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: "Él lo miró con ojos verde esmeralda mientras dormía plácidamente en su cama. Chimuelo no podía apartar los ojos de él. Él lo deseaba. No él lo necesitaba." Toothcup Dragón! Chimuelo / Hipo. oneshot


**An Uncontrollable Desire**-**Un deseo incontrolable** De:** Greath**

yo solo lo traduzco así que aquí dejo el link original s/9257798/1/ An-Uncontrollable-Desire solo unan los espacios

Disclaimer todos los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños

* * *

"HIPO"

Él lo miró con ojos verde esmeralda mientras dormía plácidamente en su cama. Chimuelo no podía apartar los ojos de él. Él lo deseaba. No él lo necesitaba. Necesitaba oír su humana voz rogando su nombre, gritar de placer, y ser abrumado por la lujuria. El dragón era el protector de Hipo quizá era demasiado protector. No importa donde fuera el vikingo Chimuelo no estaba a más de 2 metros detrás de él. Si Hipo estaba trabajando en la fragua Chimuelo se quedaba vigilando la entrada. El Furia Nocturna estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad del ser humano que incluso trató de seguirlo hasta el baño. Después de varias quejas de Hipo el dragón esperó fuera del baño, custodiando la puerta. "Tal vez soy sobre protector?" Pensó Chimuelo, pero ¿por qué no debería serlo? Quería asegurarse de que su pareja no se lesionara o que hiciera algo que haría que su padre se enojara.

A medida que el joven Dragón observó el pelirrojo seguía debatiendo si debía hacerlo o no. Por desgracia, sus deseos tenían lo mejor de él. Él se levantó de su lecho de piedra plana y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba Hipo. El muchacho yacía inmóvil en su cama. Su respiración era tranquila y estable. Chimuelo puso su oído contra el pecho desnudo de Hipo. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón era el mismo que alguien tocando lentamente un tambor.

El dragón lamió el pecho del muchacho. Su lengua húmeda presionó contra la piel caliente e hizo que el dragón se excitara. Siguió lamiendo, yendo en diferentes direcciones, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha. Se trasladó a su estómago, manteniendo su lengua en la piel. Una vez allí, hizo los mismos movimientos que antes. Chimuelo se estaba. Divirtiéndose tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que Hipo estaba ahora completamente despierto.

"¿Te diviertes?", Le preguntó. Chimuelo dejó de lamer miró al muchacho y asintió. "Me alegro... continua". Dijo, apuntando a su estómago. El dragón no lo dudó. Ahora, sabiendo que su amante estaba despierto quedó mirando su lamer más rápido y se fue con un solo movimiento de su estómago hasta su pecho." Sigue "Hipo gimió" no te detengas". Chimuelo hizo lo que le pidió Hipo y siguió lamiendo. El pecho y el estómago del chico estaban ahora cubiertos de saliva. Entonces lo dejó de lamer. Chimuelo se alejó del niño y lo puso en el suelo, en su espalda.

"¿Por qué te detienes? Lo estaba disfrutando-" Hipo se detuvo y vio a su dragón tendido en el suelo con su pene completamente erecto. "Oh, ya veo. Creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?" Chimuelo ronroneó en respuesta. El Furia Nocturna luego se puso a cuatro patas y miró al joven. "¿Qué quieres que haga?" Chimuelo agarró la manta que cubría Hipo y la arrojó en dirección desconocida por la habitación. Usando sus patas traseras Chimuelo se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre Hipo, con la mitad de su pene roce con el lado de la cama.

"Creo que sé lo que quieres." dijo Hipo, mientras se trasladaba a un lado de la cama donde estaba Chimuelo se, colocó sobre el pene del dragón apoyando su pecho contra la cabeza de este y sus piernas alrededor de la base. "¿Es esto lo que quieres?", Le preguntó. El dragón asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a mover su pene hacia adelante y hacia atrás en dirección a el pecho del niño. Debido a que ya estaba empapada de saliva se movía sin esfuerzo contra la piel del adolescente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pre-eyaculación comenzara a gotear sobre la piel del humano.

Chimuelo se empujaba en movimientos rápidos. El sudor de Hipo se agregó más a la lubricación de su cuerpo ya empapado. El olor del niño se disparó en la nariz de Chimuelo. Cuando esto sucedió el dragón perdió el control de si y sin previo aviso, el dragón metió su pene en el culo del adolescente. El enorme pene del dragón entro en el trasero del humano con poca o ninguna fricción. Todo el pene desde la base hasta la cabeza estaba dentro. "Oh Dios, Chimuelo," Hipo gritó a todo pulmón. Sin lugar a dudas despertó a su padre (y probablemente a todo el pueblo) pero no podía importarle menos. Los movimientos de Chimuelos no se detuvieron tampoco. Mientras se empujaba al trasero de su amante, podía oírle gemir y jadear. "¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!" suplicó. Pero Chimuelo estaba cerca de su clímax. Dio unos potentes golpes más antes de sacarlo y con un rugido derramado su semen por todo el cuerpo de Hipo.

Cuando levantó la vista hacia él y lo único que vio fue la cabeza de Hipo y un charco gigante de esperma blanco y cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo. "Por el amor de Thor! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste esto amigo?" Preguntó Hipo. Chimuelo solo dio una sonrisa desdentada. "Bueno, definitivamente tengo que limpiar." Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, con manchas de semen de dragón detrás de él. "También voy a necesitar una cama nueva gracias a ti." Mientras Hipo estaba entrando en el cuarto de baño cuando un vozarrón se escuchó por el pasillo "HIPO". Rápidamente el cerró la puerta con llave.


End file.
